Beginnings and Happenings
とハプニング|Kaimaku to Hapuningu}} is the two hundred and thirty-first chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 51st issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2016 series. Overview Karasuno reunites with Nekoma, Fukurōdani, and some other familiar faces at nationals. After the opening ceremony, the team goes to warm up for their first match at another gymasium. When they return to the official venue, Hinata discovers that he has grabbed the wrong bag and is missing his shoes. Plot All the volleyball teams are waiting for the start of the opening ceremony. Hinata is bumping into people left and right due to nervousness. He accidentally collides with Nishinoya, pushing him toward a player from Niiyama Girl High School. This player turns out to be Kanoka, a childhood friend of Tanaka. Tanaka immediately comes to greet her but freezes up once he realize just how womanly Kanoka has grown. After Kanoka leaves with her teammate, Komori from Itachiyama comes by to greet Kageyama. Kageyama asks Komori about Sakusa and finds Sakusa standing alone in a corner due to his dislike for crowds. Just then, Bokuto makes his entrance calling out to Hinata. Bokuto addresses Hinata as his number one pupil and reveals he has no intention of going easy if they meet on the court. Right after, the opening ceremony commences. Karasuno, as a representative of Miyagi prefecture, makes their debut on the orange court. Since Karasuno's match isn't immediate, the team plans to take the train back to their reserved gym to do some warm-ups. On the way, they find the train temporarily out of service. Takeda is well-prepared and leads the team to a nearby bus stop. The team gets to their gym without further trouble, and they start their warm-ups. After a while, Coach Ukai informs the team to get ready to return to the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium since it's nearing the time of their first match. Karasuno heads back to the train station now that the trains are working again. Some decide to head to the bathroom before the train arrives. Yamaguchi offers to watch over their stuff so Hinata dropped off his bag before leaving. Once the team arrives at the official venue, they start changing into their game attires. At this moment, Hinata discovers he has the wrong bag and freaks out about his missing shoes. Appearances * Daichi Sawamura * Tetsurō Kuroo * Shōyō Hinata * Yū Nishinoya * Kanoka Amanai * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Asahi Azumane * Kōshi Sugawara * Motoya Komori * Tobio Kageyama * Kiyoomi Sakusa * Kōtarō Bokuto * Keiji Akaashi * Kenma Kozume * Shōhei Fukunaga * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Tatsuki Washio * Nobuyuki Kai * Morisuke Yaku * Kiyoko Shimizu * Hitoka Yachi * Makoto Shimada * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Kei Tsukishima * Chikara Ennoshita * Hisashi Kinoshita * Kazuhito Narita Chapter notes Character revelations * Sakusa hates crowds. * Tanaka and Kanoka last saw each other back in primary school fourth grade. * Bokuto calls Hinata his No.1 disciple. Trivia *In the official English manga release this chapter is called "Opening Ceremonies and Mishaps." * Kanoka is first mentioned back in Chapter 108 but isn't fully revealed until this chapter. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 26 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc